


Lust

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lust Potion/Spell, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire flat smells like sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

The entire flat smells like sex. The stench is lingering everywhere, and Hermione knows she’d find it overwhelming if she weren’t still feeling the effects of the potion. Instead of finding it distasteful, she gets turned on every time she inhales. They’ve been shagging since last night, and she’s come so many times she’s lost count. Against the wall, on the sofa, on the table in her kitchen, on the floor in the hallway, in the shower, in the bed, against the wardrobe, and a few other places she can’t remember in her current daze of lust.

Remus is gripping her ankle, tugging her towards him. She isn’t sure why the twins felt he should be the other one to be given their new potion, not that she knew it was theirs until after she foolishly trusted Ginny. Remus is licking her leg, crawling up her body until he’s sucking on her upper thighs. She looks at him, seeing the same dazed look in his hazel eyes, and he flashes a wicked smile before he lowers his head, using his tongue to make her moan.

Reaching down, she grips his hair to tug him closer. She’s so sore, more exhausted than she can remember being since the war, yet the lust is too strong to ignore. There’s energy coming from somewhere because she moves down to roll Remus over, sinking down on him as they kiss. She can taste herself on his mouth, sucking his tongue as she moves up and down, fucking herself on his long cock.

He growls into their kiss, rolling them over again, pushing her legs up until her knees are by her ears and fucking her so deep it almost hurts. He thrusts in deep each time, making noises that tighten her nipples until they ache. Eventually, she realizes she’s also making noises, more vocal than she’s ever been during sex before. Finally, they come, and she rides out the tremors of her orgasm as he spills inside her.

“I’m sorry,” Remus pants against her ear as he collapses on top of her. They’re both breathing hard, enjoying the calm before another storm builds.

“Not your fault,” she murmurs, stroking his chest and tracing his scars with her fingers. He’s still inside her, not completely soft because the potion doesn’t seem to be finished with them yet.

“It is,” he admits, nuzzling her neck and sucking on her pulse point. He whispers something against her skin that she can’t hear.

“What?” She shifts slightly, licking her lips when the new position puts pressure against her clit. That’s so good.

“I asked Ginny to give you the potion.” Remus raises his head and smiles wryly. “I didn’t realize how intense it would be.”

“You knew?” Hermione blinks at him before moving her hand up to caress his jaw. “Why me?”

“Why do you think?” Remus slowly starts to move, his length thickening inside her. “I wanted you.”

She kisses him before smiling. “Next time, just ask.”

End


End file.
